


Inesperado

by kalinebogard



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: O destino escolhe formas inusitadas para aproximar as pessoas. Algumas vezes em situações engraçadas, outras vezes em termos inusitados. Quis a vida que Yami e Vangeance se conhecessem do jeito mais doloroso, na perda e na dor; mas foi graças a esse triste acontecido que acabaram se tornando amigos.E essa amizade logo ganharia cores novas.O recomeço de William se tornou o começo para aqueles dois...
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Kudos: 21





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> * Black Clover é um anime e não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a Rainha Maga seria essa que vos escreve.
> 
> * Feito de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * Não foi betado. Perdoem os erros.
> 
> * Amo o William e vou guardá-lo em um potinho.
> 
> * As imagens usadas não me pertencem, são lindas e os artistas merecem o crédito e nossa gratidão.
> 
> * Boa leitura!

Yami Sukehiro não era homem de recorrer à violência para resolver algo. Na verdade, era uma pessoa tranquila, na medida do possível, quando se irritava bastava erguer um pouco a voz, pois o porte musculoso e alto já assustava na medida certa.

Mas naquele fim de tarde, sentado no pequeno pub do bairro, ele ouviu uma conversa vinda da mesa ao lado que chamou sua atenção. Ele depositou o caneco com vinho sobre o tampo de madeira e virou o rosto para o homem que se gabava:

— Nem desconfiaram que estava na carne! — essa última frase veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada maldosa que fez o sangue de Yami ferver nas veias.

Ele saltou da cadeira, arrastando-a com força contra o chão e avançou até o pequeno grupo, erguendo o desconhecido com raiva. O homem se assustou pela interrupção, arregalando os olhos para Yami.

— Quem...? — começou a perguntar. Calou-se ao ver o rancor selvagem nas íris de Yami, que ergueu o punho fechado, trêmulo pela força que fazia, e preparou-se para agredir aquele homem, apesar de todas as testemunhas que pararam as conversas para assistir à cena. Não pretendia acertá-lo uma vez apenas... ah, não. Pretendia socá-lo até amassar o nariz contra o rosto!

E sua intenção não foi a termo.

Uma mão suave tocou seu braço erguido, com tanta gentileza que fez o homem se acalmar e voltar à realidade.

— Sukehiro, não.

Yami virou-se para o rapaz ao seu lado, a expressão preocupada dominando o rosto marcado por uma grande queimadura, que danificara parte dos cabelos precocemente embranquecidos. Vangeance William estava sério como muito tempo não estivera, afinal, era a maior vítima das palavras daquele homem desconhecido.

— Tsc — Yami resmungou, todavia obedeceu. Empurrou o outro com má vontade, jogando-o de volta à cadeira que chegou a erguer-se as pernas traseiras, dada a violência do ato — Ligue pra polícia, vou ficar de olho nesse safado.

O referido, um homem de idade indefinida, cabelos pretos espetados e roupas pretas tremeu de antecipação. Apesar do kanji “Dêmonio” pintado na frente da blusa preta era um grande covarde. E falava demais, tanto que estava enrascado. Assistiu Vangeance pegar o celular, arrependido por não saber ficar de boca fechada.

***

Essa história começou meses atrás. Yami Sukehiro era instrutor físico em uma Academia de Musculação, e um dos mais populares, não apenas pelos músculos potentes que serviam de inspiração para todos os alunos, mas por ser um instrutor linha dura, do tipo que não oferecia palavras suaves nem gentis, às vezes chegando a ser grosseiro para colocar seus alunos na linha. Os mais displicentes preferiam assim, para não desanimar.

Yami fazia sempre o mesmo caminho de casa para a Academia, seguindo na Kawazaki preta, uma moto grande e chamativa, a certo ponto do trajeto parava em um semáforo quatro tempos que o enfadava um pouco. Tratava-se de uma avenida não movimentada, portanto desnecessário ficar tanto tempo preso no sinal vermelho.

Mas foi graças a essa espera que ele notou a reforma na casa de esquina. Um casa à moda antiga, com muros não muito altos, que começou a ser reformada por uma empreiteira.

Dia após dia Yami viu o progresso das obras, até que a residência ganhou um ar aconchegante, tão logo finalizaram pintando de branco. Ou melhor, a finalização veio em vias de fato com a proteção de toda a área do terreno com um telado de arame. Sukehiro nunca tinha visto algo assim: telas de arame passando pelos muros, por cima da casa e fechando tudo como se a casa estivesse dentro de uma grande gaiola.

Chegou a pensar que o dono do lugar talvez criasse pássaros, e a dúvida logo foi sanada. Dias depois do fim da reforma em vias de fato, ao parar em um sinal vermelho em frente à casa, viu a bola de pelos branquinha e gordinha, deitada na grama da área da frente. Um gato parrudo que balançava a cauda de um lado para o outro, preguiçosamente.

— Bola de neve gigante — Yami sussurrou por baixo do capacete, observando o felino através do portão de grades.

Só então a proteção telada fez sentido. Não era para proteger pássaros, era para dar alvedrio a gatos! Algo interessante, ele teve que admitir. Com a casa toda “vedada” os bichanos tinham autonomia para andar por todo o derredor da casa, aproveitando a grama e um bom espaço de liberdade, sem invadir casas da vizinhança e perturbar outras famílias.

A partir daí tornou-se um desafio para Yami, descobrir quantos gatos moravam ali. E no passar dos dias, cada vez que um sinal vermelho o obrigava parar, ele perdia-se observando o que fosse possível da casa alheia. Assim concluiu que havia cinco gatos convivendo ali. O branco era o maior e mais gordo de todos, seguido pelo preto, sempre o mais lento (talvez fosse velhinho ou, quem sabe, apenas preguiçoso), dois pardos arredios que estavam sempre correndo e um amarelado pequenito, claramente um filhote.

Graças à essa discreta observação Yami descobriu quem era o provável dono da casa: um rapaz jovem, em idade universitária, de estatura mediana e porte magro, cujos cabelos brancos chamavam a atenção pelo contraste com a aparente juventude. O rosto também parecia ter marcas terríveis de queimadura, algo que Yami não podia afirmar com certeza, pois não era como se tivesse tempo para ficar admirando o rapaz.

Acostumou-se fácil à rotina. Pela manhã via os gatos tomando sol ou brincando pelo gramado, à tarde, quando voltava para casa e passava pela avenida, o semáforo ficava na esquina anterior ao cruzamento e, portanto, não tinha como ficar observando a curiosa residência, pois passava veloz.

Não veloz o bastante a ponto de não ver uma cena atípica: num fim de tarde, ao regressar do trabalho na familiar avenida, esperou alguns segundos para o sinal verde liberar sua passagem e foi acelerando a moto, ganhando rapidez e dando aquela olhadinha marota para a casa do outro lado. Viu o morador ajoelhado na grama, o rosto erguido e distorcido numa expressão que parecia de sofrimento.

Foi rápido demais para Yami ter certeza, conquanto a mera possibilidade de ter visto corretamente fosse suficiente para abalá-lo. Aquele jovem era dono de uma estoicidade e seriedade sem iguais. Nunca o viu sorrindo, assim como nunca o observou a sofrer.

Não resistiu.

Manobrou a Kawasaki e aproveitou uma brecha no trânsito para fazer uma conversão proibida e voltar para o lado oposto da avenida. Dirigiu brevemente até voltar para a casa de esquina e estacionar a moto em cima da calçada.

— Ei! — exclamou tirando o capacete e o colocando no guidão do veículo, depois se aproximou do portão e segurou nas grades do portão, perguntando: — O que aconteceu?

O jovem virou-lhe o rosto ao ouvir a indagação, embora não a respondesse. Yami comprovou duas de suas teorias: a mais antiga que desconfiava que o rosto daquele homem estava marcado por tristes cicatrizes de queimadura, e a mais recente a respeito dele estar sofrendo, pois Yami se viu observado por um par de íris violeta, um tom raríssimo, transbordando de lágrimas que eram a mais pura imagem da dor.

Diante do silêncio, Yami resolveu tomar uma atitude.

— Meu nome é Sukeriho. Yami Sukehiro. Vou entrar aí, está bem? — disse enquanto abria o portão e entrava na casa — Está machucado?

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça negando. E não completou a resposta gestual, não foi necessário. Pela primeira vez Yami viu que ele levava as mãos junto ao peito, unidas em concha, e nas palmas segurava o filhotinho amarelado e espevitado, que naquele instante estava inerte. E viu mais: espalhados pela grama, todos os gatos que admirava no dia a dia, caídos imóveis pela grama.

— Eles…? — não completou a pergunta.

— Estão mortos — a resposta veio numa voz de tom profundo, calmo embora visivelmente trêmulo pelo pranto — Todos mortos.

— Porra — Yami se aproximou do felino branco, o primeiro que viu e respondeu a charada sobre as telas ao redor da casa. Havia um pouco de baba espumosa e ensanguentada no canto da boca.

Veneno.

— Acabei de chegar da biblioteca e encontrei eles assim — o rapaz abaixou os olhos para o filhotinho aconchegado contra seu peito — Por que fariam isso?

— Como você se chama?

— Vangeance. William Vangeance — e as lágrimas recomeçaram a cair. Sentia muito por seu amado Flocos, o gato branco que adotou há quase dez anos; mas a morte daquele gatinho que mal começou a viver foi um golpe devastador.

Yami não soube o que dizer. Entendeu que as telas ao redor da casa protegeram a vizinhança dos gatos, porém não protegeu os felinos da maldade humana.

Como William parecia anestesiado pela perda, Yami assumiu para si a tarefa de ajudá-lo naquele momento. Primeiro foi até a clínica veterinária do bairro e pediu ajuda ao veterinário que se dispôs a ir na casa de William no mesmo instante.

Quando a dupla chegou, descobriram que o dono da casa permanecia como Yami o deixou. O médico veterinário confirmou a morte óbvia, embora só pudesse dar a causa da morte com total certeza após uma autópsia, ainda que os sintomas indicassem um provável envenenamento. Ele recolheu os gatinhos, teve mais dificuldade de pegar o que estava com William, e se despediu afirmando que os levaria para exame e daria a resposta o quanto antes. Também se encarregaria para que tivessem os cuidados adequados para a nefasta situação.

A segunda providência de Yami foi comunicar a polícia. Evidentemente fora um ato de maldade premeditado, precisariam investigar e encontrar os culpados. Em Clover City aquele atentado era considerado um crime e passível de punição.

— Você vai ficar bem? — ele perguntou por fim, quando achou que já tinha feito sua parte.

— Venha aqui, me permita agradecê-lo — William já estava mais refeito do baque. Seguiu em direção à casa e Yami foi junto.

O interior da residência era pequeno e aconchegante, havia poucos móveis enfeitados com bibelôs que aumentavam o ar de comodidade. Dali seguiram para a cozinha, de igual tamanho embora equipada com aparelhos modernos de última geração.

— Fique a vontade — William indicou que Yami deveria se sentar à mesa e foi obedecido — Vou preparar um chá, tem preferência?

— Com bastante uísque — Yami gracejou. Quando William pareceu em dúvida sobre a requisição, tratou de se explicar — Foi uma piada, não tenho preferência.

— Ah, entendo — o rapaz recostou-se no balcão, esperando a água ferver — Obrigado pela sua ajuda, eu estava meio fora de mim.

Yami meneou a cabeça. Era fácil de deduzir que a descoberta abalou William.

— Como eles se chamavam?

O outro demorou dois segundos ganhando um pouco de coragem.

— Flocos, Aurora, Lua, Tigresa e… — a essa altura os olhos ametista marejaram um pouco — E Mel.

— Sinto muito — Yami soou sincero. Não conhecia Vangeance ou os mascotes; todavia, ao mesmo tempo, sentia como se os conhece, vendo-os na distância todos os dias das últimas semanas. Além disso, era tido como um sujeito bruto e grosseiro, mas não sem coração ou insensível à dor de outrem.

— Não entendo — William passou a mão pelo rosto, secando uma lágrima, em seguida foi até os armários pegar canecas e os sachês com chá — Nos mudamos a pouco mais de um mês, meus gatos nunca saíram de casa nem incomodaram alguém. Mataram apenas por maldade.

Colocou uma caneca a frente de Yami, assim que virou a água quente o cheiro agradável de chá se espalhou pela modesta cozinha. Então serviu a si mesmo e sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Yami. Segurou a caneca com as duas mãos permitindo que o calor o aquecesse.

— Flocos esteve comigo pelos últimos dez anos… não foi assim que imaginei nossa separação. Eu…— interrompeu a confissão diante do novo pranto que estremeceu sua voz, a garganta se apertou em um nó doloroso. Seus amados companheiros estavam todos mortos. Assassinados — Perdoe-me…

Yami Sukehiro apenas meneou a cabeça, sem julgar ou se sentir incomodado. Compreendia o sofrimento alheio, queria fazer algo mais para ajudar, pois a dor naquele olhar violeta era como uma punhalada em seu peito. Fez o que estava ao seu alcance para oferecer apoio, foi presença silenciosa e sólida naquela cozinha, fazendo companhia para que Vangeance William não chorasse sozinho.

***

O destino escolhe formas inusitadas para aproximar as pessoas. Algumas vezes em situações engraçadas, outras vezes em termos inusitados. Quis a vida que Yami e Vangeance se conhecessem do jeito mais doloroso, na perda e na dor; mas foi graças a esse triste acontecido que acabaram se tornando amigos.

Yami acompanhou os acontecimentos seguintes, prestando depoimento a um oficial da polícia junto com William. Também passou a fazer paradas diárias na casa do rapaz, após o expediente, para verificar como que ele estava se recuperando, momentos em que dividiam uma caneca de chá. Esteve ao lado dele quando o veterinário confirmou as suspeitas: o veneno estava escondido em pedaços de carne que foram dados aos mascotes. Foi difícil assistir a tristeza do rapaz, principalmente quando ele decidiu que os amados gatinhos deveriam ser cremados e que as cinzas voltariam para a mãe natureza.

Também descobriu que William morava sozinho e era estudante de Psicologia, mudara-se ao completar vinte e um anos e atingir a maioridade, libertando-se assim da vida com a madrasta que o criava desde que seu pai morreu, pois era filho bastardo de uma amante que foi reconhecido somente porque o pai, um rico empresário, não tinha outros herdeiros a quem relegar o próprio império. Foi a madrasta, inclusive, que causou um “acidente” quando William era apenas uma criança e o queimou com água quente, desfigurando quase metade da face infantil.

A calma de William era contagiante e acolhedora. Yami sentia-se bem ao lado dele, e trazia o desejo de afastar a tristeza daqueles olhos que o fascinavam.

Até que um dia, semanas depois, ele descobriu um jeito que talvez ajudasse a dar o primeiro passo no processo de cura.

— Ei, Will! — chamou no portão gradeado, num fim de tarde qualquer, após estacionar a moto em cima da calçada. E acender um cigarro.

Não demorou muito e o dono da casa apareceu, já acostumado a ter alguém o tratando com tamanha intimidade a ponto de usar o apelido carinhoso.

— Olá, Yami! — ainda era formal, dirigindo-se ao amigo pelo sobrenome.

Juntos foram para a cozinha, onde água para o chá já fervia, afinal assim como se acostumou com o apelido, William se acostumou com a presença diária daquele homem alto e forte, que dominava o interior da sua cozinha e que fazia o cômodo parecer estranhamente vazio cada vez que ia embora.

— Fique a vontade — William indicou a mesa, como era tradição.

Contudo, diferente das outras vezes, Yami não obedeceu. Ele apagou a bituca de cigarro em um cinzeiro que ficava sobre a pia para seu uso exclusivo, então aproximou-se do dono da casa, invadindo-lhe o espaço pessoal e surpreendendo pelo gesto ousado.

— Não sei se é muito cedo, mas… — falou misterioso e olhou para baixo.

William notou que a jaqueta de couro estava se mexendo na altura do peitoral! Com cuidado Yami enfiou a mão dentro da blusa e puxou um gatinho rajado de cinza, que miou agudo de estranheza.

— Oh! — o rapaz exclamou surpreendido.

— Achei esse putinho abandonado em um beco, dentro de um saco de lixo. Não tive coragem de largá-lo lá. Se achar que é cedo demais para adotar, nao faz mal. Eu levo até o veterinário e…

Não completou a frase. William sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram Vangeance William sorriu. E foi lindo. Foi contagiante a ponto de fazer Yami sorrir de volta.

Com cuidado Will pegou o bichano, um filhote ainda, e o aconchegou contra o peito.

— Ele parece zangado! — o sorriso virou um riso cristalino — Vou chamá-lo de Fúria.

O gatinho miou mal-humorado, teria concordado com o nome ou estava reclamando? Yami não podia negar que era realmente um animalzinho emburrado, que o arranhou no peito durante toda a curta viagem de moto até ali.

Não pode negar também o abalo que foi ver aquele sorriso pontuado de felicidade, o coração disparou no momento em que a compreensão veio a si de uma vez. Estava atraído, quiçá apaixonado por aquele rapaz de semblante triste e gentil. Perdidamente apaixonado.

— Não sei se é muito cedo — Yami repetiu a frase dita antes, atraindo a atenção do outro — Se for, você pode brigar comigo depois…

Mal disse isso e aproveitou que estava bem próximo para segurar na nuca de William e abaixar-se para beijá-lo como há muito tempo vinha querendo, sem ter coragem de admitir nem para si próprio.

Não foi cedo para ter um novo gatinho e não foi cedo para aquele beijo. William entreabriu os lábios e aceitou a carícia, correspondendo-a de um jeito tal que deixou claro que desejava aquilo tanto quanto Yami.

O beijo foi calmo, um gesto de aceitação e reconhecimento, que terminou com Yami pousando a mão no fim das costas de William e puxando-o de encontro ao peito, com cuidado para não apertar o filhote entre eles.

— Pelo visto não adotei só o Fúria… — Vangeance gracejou a brincadeira, gesto que não fazia com frequência e só denunciava como se sentia feliz.

A resposta de Yami foi um novo beijo, dessa vez mais voraz e exigente. Dizem que a curiosidade matou o gato, pois foi a curiosidade que fez Yami prestar atenção naquela casinha de esquina e a morte de amados gatinhos foi o gatilho que os fez se aproxima. Uma coisa boa saindo da terrível tragédia, uma inesperada paixão.

***

Sair para comemorar foi natural para o novo casal. Eles decidiram ter um encontro discreto no pub do bairro, beber um pouco de vinho e conversar mais, dessa vez com a relação de namorados devidamente consolidada.

Escolheram uma boa mesa, pediram bebidas e tira gostos. Era fácil para Yami conversar com William, um excelente ouvinte. Era igualmente fácil para William receber os toques ocasionais do outro homem, uma pessoa tátil que sempre buscava o contato, ainda que um singelo esbarrar de mãos aqui e ali, tal qual naquele instante em que a grande mão de Yami recobria a do namorado por sobre a mesa.

Estavam tão absortos um no outro que sequer se incomodaram quando um grupo barulhento de universitários sentou-se na mesa do lado, o homem de blusa preta com o kanji “Demônio” se destacando, tanto pela aparência sombria quanto pela tagarelice em voz alta, se gabando de algo.

— Aqueles bichos fedidos — foi dizendo e contando a história para os companheiros pela infinitésima vez. Todos já estavam cansados de ouvir sobre como ele matou uns gatos por aí — Cinco gatos vira-latas. Nem desconfiaram do que estava na carne!

E foi nesse momento que o sangue de Yami Tsukishiro ferveu.

**CENA EXTRA**

Yami acordou com a dor, familiar e esperada; mas, ainda assim doída. Abriu os olhos devagar e encarou o gato rajado de cinza arranhando seu rosto com a barba por fazer.

— Bom dia pra você também, pulguento — pegou Fúria com as duas mãos, o animal adulto era gorducho e pesado, para em seguida sentar-se na cama, o lençol escorregando do corpo e revelando o peitoral desnudo.

Fúria miou longa e irritadamente antes que Yami o soltasse sobre o colchão e ele fosse deitar aconchegado com William, que ainda dormia no outro lado da cama.

O gato não era apenas mal-humorado, mas morria de ciúmes da relação de William com Yami, sempre requisitando a atenção do dono para si quando achava que Yami estava ficando próximo demais e, de vez em quando, era acordado com essas arranhadas pela manhã, sempre que o já não pequeno Fúria conseguia abrir a porta do quarto e se infiltrar no ninho do casal, que morava junto há cinco anos.

Suspirando resignado voltou a se deitar, dessa vez não pôde aproveitar a posição juntinho ao namorado adormecido, porque havia um obstáculo recoberto de pelos entre eles. Nada que incomodasse demais, a noite havia sido recheada de amor a dois. E a noite teriam um replay, claro. Então não custava nada dividir William com o gatinho que era mascote de ambos!


End file.
